


A "Melt into You" Kiss

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [23]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Zeshau wants Kriik to feel what he feels.





	A "Melt into You" Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Zeshau](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=54699&tab=dragon&did=52157825), the wild and excitable Lord of Beasts of the Fey Court  
[Kriik](https://toyhou.se/4285656.kriik), a powerful and duty-oriented hellhound
> 
> Important notes about Kriik’s cute little demonic self for context: 
> 
> 1\. Demons can open an empathic link with someone, experiencing their emotions.  
2\. Demons, if overwhelmed by emotion, can lose their hold on the physical form they’ve made for walking around on the mortal plane and revert into a pile of goop. 
> 
> I’m sure you can see where this is going.

“Just a little bit?” 

Kriik frowns up at him. Even with them perched in his lap, he’s taller than they are, though it does nothing to decrease their aura of command. “There is no ‘little bit’. Your emotions are a maelstrom. Even opening the door a crack sweeps everything away.” 

Zeshau pouts - there’s no other word for it, even framed by the sharp curves of his tusks. “I just want you to feel good,” he protests. “I want to give you everything, but I can’t even make you feel happy.” 

“I am… content.” 

It’s a dodge, and they both know it. Zeshau sighs hugely, dropping his head to rest on Kriik’s chest. “Y’know how it feels, when I get to hold you like this?” he asks. His hands squeeze Kriik’s waist, slowly rubbing up their back. 

Kriik huffs a short breath, as close to frustrated as they get. “Obviously I do not.” 

“It feels warm -” 

“I can feel the temperature of your body, Zeshau.” 

Zeshau snorts a laugh despite himself. “Not that kind of warm. Warm here.” He shifts a little, pressing a kiss over the place their heart would be. He knows Kriik doesn’t really have a heart, not like that - but feelings? Zeshau has to believe they’re there. What cruel universe would allow Kriik to be irritated but not delighted, lonely but not loved? 

Not that Kriik has ever admitted to being lonely. 

They look down at him now, more confused than anything. “You feel it in your… breasts?” 

Giggling, Zeshau bumps his forehead against their sternum. “In my _ soul, _Kriik. It feels warm in my soul.” He lifts his head to rub his cheek along theirs, careful to skip over their neck lest they think they’re being attacked. “When you’re in my arms, and I’m in yours -” Zeshau leans into Kriik’s hands, tangled in the fluffy fur of his ruff - “I feel warm, comfortable, safe. I know no harm will come to you, because I won’t let it if I’m here. And I know you’ll protect me too.” He purrs, nuzzling into their hair, breathing in their strange scent that has quickly become familiar. “Wouldn’t you like to feel that? Even just a little?” 

Zeshau can practically hear their thoughts churning, a maelstrom of their own. If Zeshau is all feeling then Kriik is all thinking. It’s a wonder they have any patience at all with each other, but of course Zeshau does, because Kriik is wonderful and clever and not afraid to stand up to him. They’re like no one else, and Zeshau just wishes desperately that they _ knew. _

“I suppose…” Kriik says slowly. “This is about as calm as you ever are.” 

“I am very calm,” Zeshau says solemnly, eyes wide. It takes a great deal of willpower to keep his tail from whipping back and forth in anticipation of what Kriik seems to be talking themselves into. 

“And it may be better to be somewhat acclimated in the future.” 

Zeshau nods quickly. 

“You must _ stay _ calm,” they warn him. Zeshau nods, slower this time. That… will be difficult. Imagine if Kriik _ smiled… _

But if Kriik wants it, Zeshau will give it to them. He breathes deep, rubbing slow circles on Kriik’s back as if relaxing them will relax him too. Honestly, it does. 

“I’m ready,” Zeshau says, and smiles. His smiles are a mess of fangs and tusks, something that’s sent more than one person away screaming, but Kriik just nods. They close their eyes, and Zeshau watches, half-curious and half-apprehensive before he remembers he’s supposed to be _ calm. _

Kriik’s expression flickers, and calm goes out the window. 

“Are you doing it?” he whispers. 

They nod, a little stiff. “This does not feel good,” they say, and Zeshau’s heart plummets. Kriik jerks in his arms. “Worse.” They squint an eye open to glare at him. “This is not _ calm._” 

It’s probably meant to be chastising, but Zeshau knows that tone, and he _ loves _it - that edge of humored disbelief Kriik has when Zeshau does something they find ridiculous, like bowling them over with a hug or licking their face or badly feigning sleep when they want to spar for the fourteenth time that day. The rush of warm affection overtakes him in a heartbeat, and then it must hit Kriik. 

“Oh,” they gasp, “_Oh -!” _ And they half-collapse into Zeshau’s chest, their always-poised muscles going slack, relaxed. 

“Kriik?” Zeshau asks, tipping their head back to see if they’re alright, and Kriik surges up to kiss him. 

Kriik kisses _ him. _

Zeshau groans, kissing back, doing his best to be careful with his teeth since Kriik is hardly making an effort to. He strokes over their hair, down their back, savoring the way they fit together, Kriik’s body molding to his, hot and soft and - melting? 

In a heartbeat, Kriik is little more than an inky puddle of goop in his lap. _ So much for calm, _Zeshau thinks mournfully. “Sorry.” 

The goop that is Kriik’s truer form burbles in a way that manages to be accusatory. 

“I’ll stay with you,” Zeshau promises, curling around them. “Until you’re back.” It could be a while, he knows. But for Kriik, he can be patient.


End file.
